The hunted hunters
by Itako Shiann
Summary: The galaxies' three greatest breeds of hunter are thrown into a sadistic game and become hunted them-selves. Can they work together and gain their freedom? And who is the mysterious flaming haired vixen of female, who seems to steal each of their hearts
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This story just came to my mind after hearing about the new movie coming out of 'Predators' coming out in July in England. But then my mind got racing and rethinking and I just had to type it up. Tell me what you think, and be patient with updates and chapters. Exams on Alright, for those who don't know what 'Wraith' are, go check them out on Stargate Atlantis. Yet another hot alien race**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Predators or Wraith. **

**Summary – The galaxies' three greatest breeds of hunter are thrown into a sadistic game and become hunted them-selves. Can they work together and gain their freedom? And who is the mysterious flaming haired vixen of female, who seems to steal each of their hearts?**

"Time to wake up, great hunters of the beyond" cooed an impudent, yet boastful shrew of a man's voice over the intercom, wired throughout the whole cell block of the ice cold metal space behemoth.

Overbearing artificially light flooded the previous darkness of the cell deck, causing some of the current captives to groan due to visual pain. Soon the whole deck was lit up, revealing each of the captive prisoners to each other. A group of humans in one cell, in their makeshift armour of metal and leather, with guns, knives and various other weapons strapped to their muscular toned forms, but they couldn't compete with the small pack of Predators in the cell next to them. The Predators stood up to seven feet tall, easily towering over the humans with their massive physiques, set in armour, fishnets and polished skulls and bones. In an opposite cell was a handful of Wraith. Tall, strong, green skinned humanoids wrapped up in solid black leather with snow white hair and feeding slits in their hands with sucked the life out of other creatures in order to gain nourishments. As soon as the beings became aware of each other, an out of tune harmony of aggressive hisses, growls and shouting began, which was soon drowned out by the familiar voice over the intercom.

"Now, now, my dear hunters. Don't fight. At least, not yet" gleeful sniggered the unseen captor. Silence soon followed as each group turned their attention to the speakers.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Let us out of here, jack-ass, before I pound that speaker into your face!" bellowed one of the humans, straining his dry vocal cords. But when laughter erupted from speakers, all the human could do was narrow his eyes, while the vein on his forehead pulsed with growing rage.

"Typical of your species' nature, eh? Ivan, leader of the human tribe. You're bold, primitive and sometimes just plain idiotic. But that's what makes you so…unique. All species are unique in my eyes. But, out of all other races in the galaxy, three species are the best. The Yautja; strong, brave and honorable. The Wraith; Cunning, skilled and fast. Humans; naturally destructive, merciless and adaptable." The faceless captor went on to say, as his prisoners could do nothing other than to listen to every cynical word that emitted from the intercom.

"And then there's Vixen…"

Curious chitters emitted from the Yautja, where as the Wraith remained silent and glaring. It was the human Ivan leader who spoke out again.

"Who the hell is Vixen? Stop toying with us, Asshole!"

But again the unseen host chuckled, mocking Ivan over the intercom. "Why, Vixen is my champion. The sole survivor of the past five hunts! And my personal favourite of hunters…Welcome your new comrades Vixen. See how long you can keep these ones alive"

Just when Ivan was ready for another outburst, the intercom instead erupted into a small explosion, caused by a stray gun shot, from a cell, at the far end of the deck.

Everyone shifted into an alert stance, trailing the origin of the shot with their eyes, until they landed onto a single figure, sat quite comfortable against the cell wall, with a smoking blaster gun still aimed in mid air.

With a huff of irrational the figure stood, holstering the weapon before hooking a single length of chain upon a single chain link on the cell ceiling. In doing so, the being revealed it's form. And it was a female.

In the cell, alone, stood a lone human female, with wild and curly shocking scarlet red hair, and piercing ice blue eyes, with an inhuman glow. An array of white skinned scars littered her barely clothed honey skinned form, along with various weapons, most of which were hand made by the looks of it. In a narrowed, feline glare she seemed to scan each and every one of her 'fellow hunters'. Soon a soulless and mocking smile grew upon her lips, and with a shallow shake of her head, she uttered heart stopping, cold words.

"Welcome to the game…Welcome to hell"

Without a moment's notice the floors of the cells began to open right under their feet. While the other captives quickly moved aside to stay on the disappearing floors, where as the young human female, clung onto the chain, dangling over the opening space, scanning the land below as the ship was still in motion. When she spotted her target she released her hold on the chain and simply dropped out of sight, plummeting below at high speed, despite wind resistance. And soon, when there was no floor left I which to stand upon the rest of the hunters fell, crashing through grey clouds while harsh air entered their lungs, which felt like burning flames and slicing lashes in their inner beings.

Many of the humans screamed as they fell, but the Yautjas and Wraith took notice of the red headed female's actions. She was falling, face first, with arms at side and legs tightly together, causing her to fall faster and faster, like a bullet in mid motion. All for a purpose. Right below them was a still, sickly blue lake. Ready to accept the falling hunters, and soften their decent. But some of the more foolish of the humans, whom were screaming and flaying their limbs about, would receive the harshest of welcoming from the awaiting water.

Upon making contact and crushing through the cold surface of the lake, icy bitterness soon enthralled their bodies, stealing valuable heat in mere seconds. Below the seemingly eerie calm of the water laid a cruel darkness of water below, giving almost zero visibility. The Wraith and Yautjas with their advanced sight did have an advantage, But Ivan spotted the flare of red hair in the water and followed it to the surface, dragging his men with him. By the time they reached the surface, gasping for air, the red head was already on land, drying off in a very canine way, without a care for the other hunters around her.

Heavily panting Ivan threw his men to the shore and stalked forward, coming up behind the female, but just as he was about to speak in his booming, yet not raspy voice, she flung her wet blood red locks back over her shoulder, and into his face. It stung, almost like a slap of a scorned woman, which seemed as cold and bitter as her smile. And to add insult to injury, she simply carried on walking, as if she wasn't even aware of him.

The vein on Ivan's forehead was about to burst. In his flare of male egotistical rage Ivan cocked his gun from his hip and shot out three rounds, narrowly missing the female's head. The bullets slammed into the trunk of a near tree with such an impacted, it echoed out into the rest of the forest.

Instantly the female turned to him, glaring with anger in her eyes.

"You fool! You'll give our position away!" she hissed bitterly, marching straight up to Ivan, flashing her blunt fangs in a snarl.

"What the hell are you going on about? And what the hell is going on here? Who was that whacko on the speaker? Who the hell are you? And Just what the hell are we doing here?" Roared Ivan, waving his hands, and gun in the air.

The fiery female just cocked her brow up, with a bored expression plastered on her face.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? …How stupid has the human race become?" she grumbled, shaking her head.

"Quite..." Answered a Wraith, in a snigger, as water droplets gently dripped off his snow white hair and black leather trench coat. His fellow Wraith sniggered as well, but soon hissed at the humans, whom had drawn their weapons. The Yautjas however remained back, watching the Wraith and humans stand off, as well as the flaming haired female, with curious intent.

With a sigh, she walked in between the three groups, beckoning their attention.

"Listen, and listen well, because I'm only going to explain this once. You are on the planet Tortuga. Roughly 197 million square miles of jungle land. My name is Vixen, and the whacko, was Dr. Facilier, a mad scientist with a sick and twisted sense of humor. And the purpose of all of us being here is simple. We are to be hunted down and killed by whatever the good Dr. sends after us as part of his experiments…the bloody bastard…" Vixen explained almost casually. She had gone through this before, time and time again. But she knew, this time would be no different from before. There would be death. Chaos, carnage and blood. No matter how goods these new hunters were, they'd all eventually die…

A few of the Yautjas chittered to them-selves. Never before had they been the hunted. The experience was both thrilling in a small way, but also insulting. Eventually the largest of the Yautjas males came forward, stalking over Vixen, with the sun gleaming off his scratched helmet and armor, while his polished skulls decorated on his body glowed in the sunlight.

"_You have taken part in these hunts before, female?" _He asked, in a deep, rumbling voice, in which soon become robotic as his translator reconfigured his words into Vixen's language, allowing her to understand.

She nodded, almost regretfully.

"Five years running…and still it doesn't get old. But the rules are still the same"

"_Rules?" _He chittered curiously

She shrugged slightly "there are rules in a way. My rules… If you want to live, you stay together. Yet…not all together, stay in small groups, you have better chances of staying alive" She explained, returning to speaking to all the other fellow hunters

"To the East are acidic swamp lands. To the West are volcanic valleys. To the North is the mountains and to the South…you don't want to know. Your best chance is to go to the Mountains tops; from there you can see the whole reserve. If you can see the base and get there before it moves and resettles than your home free. You have a few good hours before it moves, but don't travel after sunset. That's a death wish with those hounds running around" She stated, pointing in certain directions, and soon checking her sharp, inhuman nails after, seemingly out of boredom, waiting for the information to sink into the minds of her new 'comrades'.

One of the humans chuckled slightly, cocking his heavy machine gun up and settling it upon his wide shoulders. "Hounds? We can handle a bunch of mutts"

Vixen's eyes flared again at the arrogant human male

"You're on another planet, in the presence of two other alien beings and you think the Dr. is just going to send out a pack on mangy mongrels to hunt us? You idiot, the 'hounds' are mutated beings, genetically altered again and again until they're 'perfect'. You go out at night, and your ass is their new chew toy" Vixen bit out

The human male, Gunner, as he was so ironically called, gulped slightly. Even if Vixen was smaller than him, she was as sure as well intimidating as she was beautiful, depite all her scars. Even the lash like scar going across over her right eye was cute in a way, when slightly wriggled with her narrowed gaze.

Gunner soon drowned out her ranting, and just stared wonton-ing-ly at her small form. Being a part of Ivan's galactic bounty hunting tribe meant having little contact with other humans especially females…

What could he do? He was a male after all. He couldn't help drooling abit. And her lack of covering clothing didn't help

Vixen noticed the small faint blush across Gunner's features, as well as the trail of drool rolling down his chin. It was sickening. If only he knew what horrors were about to come. Then he'd focus… But perhaps there was another way

In a strange language she hissed words that would make even a Yautja blush, and suddenly launched her knee right up into his groin, causing him to double over and clutch his wounded manhood, while emitting groans of pain.

Vixen looked quite proud, and yet again began her decent into the feral jungle.

"Well?" she called over her shoulder at the fellow hunters "Night comes in a few hours. And that mountain won't climb it's-self"

"And you expect us to follow you, Female?" Hissed one of the Wraith, appearing to be the leader, as he was slightly bigger, and bore a tattoo on his high left cheek bone. His snow white braids were wrestled into a high pony tail, and his golden slit cat like eyes were glaring at Vixen, while his small set of fangs were bared. His large hand was stretched out and flexing, obliviously itching to feast upon the sweet nectar of her life-force.

But Vixen just flashed a grin at the green skinned male.

"You don't have much of a choice, Mr. green-man. I've survived these hunts, five times in a row. So obviously I must be doing something right. Duh. Now shut up and follow me if you want to live" she cooed sharply, yet still full of spunk

And with that, she was gone. Lost in the collage of trees and plants.

The Yautjas, without much commotion followed, along with the Wraith soon after, who grumbled to them-selves due to their damaged pride. But the groups made sure to keep their distance from each other, while the humans trailed behind, after Gunner could finally get to his feet.

Whilst walking amongst the heavy foliage of the wild jungle, each hunter took their time, surveying the others. Many of the Yautjas took interest in the scars decorated of Vixen's back. In their culture they were a mark of honor, and they mentally assumed each had their on story, Stories they would be interested to hear. Two were particularly interesting. One looked like a shooting star, exploding out in white hardened skin upon her upper back and shoulders. It was a mark the Wraith were familiar with, but they stayed silent, and kept their thoughts to them-selves. The other, over lapped the lower region of the first scar, and took the form of three large diagonal lashes, almost like an animal's claw mark. But no creature, to the Yautjas knowledge at least, could have left such a deep and horrendous claw mark…at least…not yet. One could always learn something from a hunt.

And it seemed one could learn much from the mysterious huntress, Vixen…But could any of them live long enough to put their teachings to good use?

Only time would tell…

**A/N – hoped you enjoyed. Sorry if future posts take a while. And tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Okay first up, I can't believe people like my new story. I sort of thought it was a shot in the dark, people wouldn't really be interested and it was just another one chapter story, since no one had any interest. But thanks to the people who have reviewed and told me what they think, I feel happy to continue thank you**

_Italics – Yautjas speaking 'English'_

_**Bold italics – Yautjas speaking in their own language **_

The mid-day march under the punishing two suns of Tortuga was on the border of extreme pain and suffer and plain insanity for the hunters. In the scorching heat, even through the canopy of the tree tops, was still maddening. Sweat coated the oily skin of the humans, and dripped constantly from the plains and edges of their body, while the Wraiths' side nostrils flared rapidly, but they kept their over average pace of marching, behind the colossus Yautjas, who gave no hint whatever at any discomfort they might be feeling. Vixen however, trailing ahead, although coated in a thin sheen of sweat had yet to ease up on the pace. She was meters ahead, seeming to scout slightly, with a knife in hand. She had only looked back once, and that was when Gunner had settled down on a large up rooted tree limb. All hunters stopped when Vixen did, and when she stalked back down the sop she was upon with a scowl present on her face, all moved out of her way. Some were already beginning to learn that when she had a scowl on her face, something was very wrong.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, standing before Gunner with her hands hooked on her hips. "Move your ass, before I kick it"

"Fuck you Bitch" Panted Gunner as he wiped his sweaty brow with his patchy tanned arm. "It's hot. It's god damn rough terrain and I'm packing over ten types of ammo and weaponry."

"Then dump it" shrugged Vixen "Rule no. 4. Keep moving"

"And what's the other three?" Huffed Gunner as he unstrapped the number of bullet rings and guns from his form, only to stretch his tired body

"Rule no. 1 Don't piss me off. Rule no. 2 Don't go into the southern lands. And rule no. 3 stick to groups, but not all together. Happy?"

"No" grunted toe tired male as he spat excess saliva from his mouth. Obviously he was still sore at Vixen for the knee job she did on his pride…like she cared

"Tough" she growled.

Gunner glared at her "What the hell is your problem Bitch? You said the dangers only at night. And in case you haven't those two burning shitters above your heads, it's still day. So we're safe to rest. So…Fuck. Off. The day I take orders from a bloody woman is the day I die" He spat

Vixen just titled her head slightly "That can be arranged. If not by me than by whatever fucked up being gets it's claws into your ass. I said going out after dark was a death wish, but I didn't say the day time was any safer, moron. So move your ass, or leave the weapons behind, bullets fo brains" Vixen hissed, slamming her bare foot onto Gunner's knee. Though she didn't flinch, Gunner sure did.

As much as he hated to admit it, she had a hell of a kick

While he huffed in pain, yet again, Vixen moved ahead, back to the front, mumbling aloud

"It's always the same…Big guns, small brains…well, that or small dicks. Though most of the time it's both"

The Wraith whom heard her couldn't help but chuckle, even their leader sniggered. The only thing funnier than a Wraith humiliating a human, was a female humiliating a human male.

But then something changed…

Vixen took a defensive stance, looking around the jungle area cautiously, in which the Yautjas followed in her example.

"_What do you hear, female?" _

But Vixen didn't answer The Yautja leader. She merely gestured for him to stay quite while she continued looking around, for what, was still a mystery

"I don't hear bullshi-iiiiittttt!"

In a swish of movement and vines Gunner had disappeared amongst the green canopy tops of jungle. The sound of gun fire was heard, and then a scream. Silence soon followed, with nothing but a few leaves lightly floating down from above acting as evidence for the commotion that had just accorded in mere seconds.

"Gunner?" Called Ivan, along with a few of his human comrades.

But Vixen took one of Gunner's discarded firearms and struck one of the louder males over the head slightly

"Quiet, you fools! You'll attract 'it' back" she hissed lowly

Ivan sourly humoured her and leaned closer, hissing back "and what just is 'it'?"

Her eyes every so slowly moved from their hatful locked, and tarjeted on something else…something behind him

A few of the Wraith hissed, while slowly backing away, while the Yautjas stepped forward, emitting growls and chitters, before drawing weapons.

Still close to Vixen, Ivan gulped, and without even looking back, began to already near his firearm yet again.

But Vixen gave him a stern look, slightly shaking her head, before utterly one whispered word

"Run…"

As a looming shadow grew over head, and Ivan heard the gasps of his remaining men, he lowly nodded. Just as the screeching of a being began he threw him-self aside and rushed for cover, along with a few of his men. For some it was too late.

The forest had claimed them

A faceless organic monster, seemingly made out of bushes and vines moved with whipping motion, lashing at the slow humans and piercing through their chests with ease, before dragging them into the veil of it's bushy form, never to be seen again. The screams of few alive soon died inside

If one listened closely, you could just hear the acidic saliva of the plant beast burn through their skin as they were being dissolved and slurped up by the creature's concealed feeding vines.

The monster seemed concept with picking off the weak prey. The humans, but soon it hissed and wailed when one of the Yautjas' plasma casters fired, striking a direct shot into the creature's mid-floral body.

"Aim higher" instructed Vixen as she stood upon the slop, surveying the situation, much like the Wraith.

They weren't built for close confrontation with such a large opponent; however the Yautjas were quite enjoying them-selves, shooting the plant beast a number of times before it finally spewed lemon green oozy blood upon the dirt ground. The lifeless bodies of the humans still stuck upon the monster's wine arms fell limp with the body.

Vixen could tell through the chitters of the Yautjas that they weren't too happy with the kill. The plant being had no bones or skull in which they could take as a trophy.

But she merely patted one or two of their shoulders, promising in a regretful tone

"There will be more with bones"

That seemed to lighten their spirits, but the Wraith looked on uninterested. They were more interested in the pulsing vein at Ivan's brow. He had lost half his men, in mere moments. And he was looking for someone to blame

"You!" he hissed, pointing to Vixen "You knew this was going to happen!"

"Yes" she stated plainly at the accusation

"And yet you did fuck all to warn us!" Ivan roared, stalking over to Vixen, fists ready, shaking with anger

But Vixen gave him her familiar cock of the brow. "I was aware we would be attacked. However I can't simply predict when. I tried to warn your foolish men, and it was their own fault for acting so slow on reaction. Perhaps if you were a better leader, your men could have lived"

That did it

The vein burst. Ivan saw nothing but red

He lunged forward at Vixen, only to be struck back by the Yautjas' leader before Vixen could even get in a hit. Much to her surprise. The Yautjas were large, but boy they were fast too. And the force of the blow sent Ivan flying, even passed the standing Wraith, whom ducked, avoiding being thrown back too.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you alien shit head!" bellowed Ivan, despite his possibly broken jaw and bleeding nose.

The leader hissed under his mask, no doubt flaring his mandibles. _**"Do not touch her human scum!"**_

The roaring order seemed to both stun, and shock the other hunters. The Yautjas were slightly surprised at their leader's defense of the female, and they weren't the only ones.

(Why the hell is that alien defending that bitch?)Bitterly thought Ivan as he relined his jaw.

There was silence, until finally the Wraith leader spoke

"There is no point in simply standing around…if the females words are true, then we must reach the mountains top within the next few hours" he pointed out, gesturing to the lowering suns.

"What do you mean, 'if the female's right'? I have a name, bug brain. And yes I am right, so…we better move our asses." Vixen grunted, slightly glaring at the Yautja leader before moving ahead. But she pulled her-self back, and looked in Ivan's direction

"If you want to keep playing major dick-head, then you can walk your sorry ass to the mountain alone. It's hard enough fighting the monsters of this hellhole without fighting each other" she said. And then, something flashed in her eyes

Remorse? Pity? Loss?

"I'm sorry for your loss. But in order to make sacrifice of use we must survive and push onwards. Or else our efforts and theirs will be in vain"

This time there was no spite or edge to her words. She seemed true to her words. Which strangely enough had an odd calming effect on Ivan. For once…he felt as if someone else had the possibility to understand him. Having known his pains and sorrows and simply wash them away…

Vixen really did seem like something else. That was clear

And when she turned it seemed like time had stopped … at least for a few moments. Ivan had forgotten his rage, and without a word was helped to his feet by his surviving comrades.

Finally, the group began to move on again…until Vixen side tracked, dragging the Yautja leader with her. Of course he allowed her to amusingly lead him astray from the others. The act of power and demanding reminded him of the females of his race. A strange, yet enticing thought…

As they grew out of sight, she swatted his arm out of her grip and turned to him with fire in her eyes.

"What's the big idea here, buddy?" she growled, snaking her hands onto her hips while her piercing ice blue eyes glared up at him

However he didn't respond at first. He merely titled his head to the side and chittered curiously. The language she spoke was still confusing to him

She growled at him in annoyance and stalked a step forward. A brave move, made by a brave female

"I could have handled that knuckle-head Ivan my-self. You didn't have to enter the fight and become Mr. big and macho. I hate that about males." She stated, poking her finger sharply at his wide, rock solid chest.

"_Lar'ja." _He chittered quietly, causing Vixen to blink slightly

"What?"

"_Lar'ja is my name, female. And I was merely preventing a pointless fight…"_ he said, partly lying about the last part.

"Liar" she hissed, catching him off guard. "You're a Yautja, no fight is pointless to you. Just stay out of my way and maybe you can live to see your home planet again"

With that she walked around him, starting to head back to the others. Until she stopped again, to face him

"A word of warning…I don't mate so freely like your females and sure as hell not so…'nicely'"

Lar'ja tensed slightly, yet took an anxious step forward, masking a purr with a curious chitter

The Females of his race weren't the gentlest of creatures…and yet Vixen was worst? Could it even be possible, he pondered

"I have faced other Yautja before. I believe in a state of high arousal the skin of their neck and upper chest flare red. You flared quite often when near me. However I am hoping I am merely misreading this message, and you are aroused by something else…for your sake, it had better be the bloodlust" she hissed, leaving Lar'ja slightly shocked. He didn't know he was flaring so openly without his knowledge…and at the female!

Although…there was much to like about her. she had the eyes of a huntress. A true Yautja warrior. Oh he could feel him-self flaring again and quickly shook for control over his body. Perhaps it was just the bloodlust. The thrill of the new hunt and possible danger…at least, that's what he was hoping. These feeling…the pull he felt to Vixen were strange and confusing, but was was almost instantaneous the moment he'd seen her. Perhaps discussion with his hunting brothers would shed some light on the situation. For now Lar'ja regained his composure and joined the rest of the hunters, just in time to see one of the Wraith losing it. Yet again, Vixen was to blame

"For the last time, my name is not 'Bug brain' you bratty whelp of a female!" Hissed the Wraith leader as his eyes flared, while his small fangs snapped in a snarl

Vixen just 'tut-ted' him and kept moving onward, leading the hunters up a rough, soon to be rocking slop, as they began entering the mountain regions.

"Well I have no other name for you, bug brain. So it will have to do. Next time we are in a combat situation and I need your attention, I can't just call 'green guy' otherwise all of you will look" Vixen sniggered, as she climbed with ease upon the rough rocks

"But why give acceptable names to the others, while giving me just an informal and disrespectful one!" the Wraith roared, trailing after her with effort as he climbed, ignoring the chuckles and sniggers of his underlings whom followed behind.

Vixen looked over her shoulder and cocked her head to the side with a smile

"Because I like you. There's something about green men wrapped in leather that gets me hot, hot, hot under the cloth" She said sarcastically before resuming climbing

"Don't toy with me, female!" snarled the 'bug brain' "At least give me something decent!"

Vixen sighed "Geez. Your such a pain, and you complain quite a lot for a Wraith."

She then blinked, in thought. If she wasn't in such need of her fingers for gripping, she would have surely clicked them.

"That's it! I'll call you Cain. Because it's a mixture of your two greatest qualities. Complaining and being a pain! Ha! Just perfect" Vixen grinned, slightly chuckling at Cain's reaction to his new name

"Hmhp…well it's better than 'bug brains'. But when this is over, female, prepare your-self for retribution!" grumbled Cain, rather loudly

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You males are all the same. You promise things but then never deliver to expectations. Now shut up and climb"

With that silence persuaded as the hunters began their decent up to the mountains, just as the skies began to darken, as the second and final sun and set out of sight. Night had come, and though they were out of the jungle, they weren't completely 'out of the woods yet'.

New horrors awaited them, as well as extra difficulties.

**A/N – thanks for reading leave a review**


End file.
